


[Podfic] what you choose to put in the ground

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bullying, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, compulsive behaviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Logan and Patton are, understandably, a bit hesitant about making friends. Roman has no such qualms.OrRoman finds the weirdest kids in school and instantly becomes ride or die.
Relationships: endgame LAMP
Series: [Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302914
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what you choose to put in the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355680) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## Chapter 1: MP3 & M4B

 **Music:** ["How Far I'll Go"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnZbiKKydWU) by Auli'i Cravalho - from the Moana album.

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/06.1LOFT/06.1%20what%20you%20choose%20to%20put%20in%20the%20ground.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/06.1LOFT/06.1%20what%20you%20choose%20to%20put%20in%20the%20ground.mp3) | 34 MB | 0:49:37  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/DugFromTheNight/dug%20from%20the%20night.m4b)  
  
| 70 MB | 0:49:37


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2: MP3 & M4B

 **Music** : ["Polaris"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Rytgt-7YKs) by Zero 7

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/06.2whatyouchoosetoputintheground/06.2%20what%20you%20choose%20to%20put%20in%20the%20ground.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/06.2whatyouchoosetoputintheground/06.2%20what%20you%20choose%20to%20put%20in%20the%20ground.mp3) | 30 MB | 00:42:38  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/06.2whatyouchoosetoputintheground/06.2%20what%20you%20choose%20to%20put%20in%20the%20ground.m4b)  
  
| 60 MB | 00:42:38


End file.
